Ash Ketchum's Death Bed (Feat. Tai and Agumon)
Gallery Hospital arrival.png Heart Monitor.png Transcript * Narrator: What a gloomy day for a- (Tai and Agumon walk right over to the entrance of the Pokémon Center.) huh, Tai, Agumon? (Tai opens up the door for Agumon and they walk right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Ash Ketchum.) What are you guys doing here? * (Transitions to a patient room with Tai opening the door to see Ash Ketchum, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates.) * Narrator: Oh, Ash, and the whole gang. Just what is going on here? * (Then Tai closes the door silently right after Agumon walks in while some Pokémon ''DVDs, video games and trading cards are on the table side.) * Tai: "Hey," * Agumon: "what's going on here?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Tai and Agumon walk right over to the comatose Ash Ketchum.) * Narrator: Ash, what happened to you? * (Dawn and Serena hold Ash Ketchum's right hand with a depressed look on their faces, Dawn uses his poké ball to revive Ash Ketchum, but Misty denies it.) * Misty: "Dawn, stop that! Ash, my poor prince." * (Misty rubs Ash Ketchum's right hand with a depressed look on his face.) * (Then, Ash Ketchum slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Officer Jenny goes to check her smart phone, revealing that ''Nintendo announces a new Pokémon game, which causes Ash Ketchum to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Misty: (Gasps in Shock) "Ash? Ash? No... no... ASH!" * (Misty, Dawn and Serena shake Ash Ketchum's motionless body just as they begin sobbing wildly.) * (Tai and Agumon begin looking depressed 'til Tai realizes that he can revive Ash Ketchum with his magic rainbow rock, but right before he does anything to do so, Officer Jenny grabs his right hand and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Ash Ketchum.) * (Misty, Dawn and Serena finally stop shaking Ash Ketchum, but they were still sobbing wildly.) * (Pikachu is crying wildly while banging on the floor.) * (May was snuggled tightly by Max and they're both sobbing heavily.) * (Iris was standing right next to Cilan, but she was sobbing heavily.) * (Bonnie was also sobbing heavily just as Clemont supports her for consoling.) * (Brock and Tracey Sketchit are depressed.) * (Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are also depressed.) * (Tai and Agumon are feeling depressed.) * (The look on Ash Ketchum's face is deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed was seen with his poké ball dropping right onto the ground, breaks into pieces and finally disappearing.) * R.I.P Pokémon * Narrator: Well, such a horrible ending of the Pokémon world, we are gonna remember Ash Ketchum, Stay tuned for the funeral clip. Characters * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Misty * Brock * Tracey Sketchit * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * May * Max * Dawn * Iris * Cilan * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie * Tai * Agumon Voice Cast * Ninti Chance - Pikachu/Misty/May/Max/Dawn/Iris/Serena/Bonnie * Julie Park - Officer Jenny * Matthew Euston - Brock * Samuel Meza - Tracey/Cilan/Clemont/Tai/Agumon * Stephen J. Pena - Narrator Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Deathbed Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon anime series Category:Digimon